British Waiter
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Alfred was invited to go to a club but he never thought he was on a stripper club and find the most impossible person there. .:ONESHOT:.


**Hello, people. Here your fellow writer, Azumi Gaiden with more fanfiction to you. This one is a request from my fellow writer and reader ****Crescent Crystal. I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoyed to writing!**

**Now let's go to the story.**

**Summary:** Alfred was invited to go to a club but he never thought he was on a stripper club and find the most impossible person there.

**Warning:** Hetalia – Axis Powers and their characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Couple: **England x America

**Rating: **M (smut, strong language, Yaoi)

**Genre: **Romance

**British Waiter**

Alfred was invited in the morning to go club with his friends (Francis, Antonio and Gilbert) for a little relax in the Friday night. The night from this day had come and he was going directly on the club. With the invitation of the club in his hand he got near the entryway. He spotted some girls there, smiling and chatting between themselves, when he approached they stopped and looked at him, and then they started to giggles because he was smiling kindly at them. With a blink at each one of the girls, he entered the club.

But of course he was getting attention from the girls. He's using a red dress shirt, a black dress pants, fine leather shoes and he's without his glasses (God bless for the contact lens being invented). He reached a table and sit there, waiting for a waiter attend him. Soon his senses are being assaulted with the smells, sounds, colors and light that the club was emitting. – 'Maybe today I find a nice girl and have a 'good' time with her.' - He looked around, the club was full of women and a few men there.

- "Your smile is beautiful." – A mainly voice was heard near him. He turned around and spotted a brunet very close, smiling to him.

- "Thank you!" – Alfred replied shyly. The brunet sits very near him on the table, his arm being on Alfred's shoulders and starts to sooth the blonde's chin. Alfred was blushing and getting embarrassed about this bold moves of the stranger. Trying to hide it, he gets off of the stranger gasp and sits on the far end of the table. Looking around, he saw waiters dressed only with a necktie, a black apron attached on his waist, tiny black trunks and boots until the knees. The blonde's eyes bulged with it, looking around the place he saw that all the waiters are dressed like that and the worst, all of them are men.

- "Darling…" – Once again the brunet whispered on Alfred's ear, almost making the blonde shiver. The brunet on his side took his chin and makes Alfred looks on his brown gaze. – "…you eyes are so beautiful." – The brunet leaned on Alfred, holding the blonde's chin firmly, his head was getting very close…

- "Alfred?" – This made both of the males stop and look at their side. The man that was getting their attention was blonde, smaller, green eyes and familiar huge eyebrows. – "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

- "I work here." – Alfred looked down, the British man was using the same waiter outfit. The American blushed a lot, seeing it pronouncing the nice and muscled figure of Arthur. – "So, Alfred…" – The taller blonde snapped his thoughts from the other's body and looked at his green gaze. – "…what are you doing here?"

- "I was invited from my friends to came here but I cannot find them…" – The brunet cut Alfred's speech by taking his chin and making the blonde look at him again.

- "You know this man, darling?"

- "Yes, he's my…"

- "Boyfriend." – Alfred looked instantly at Arthur, his blush increasing. The British man was piercing the brunet with his eyes. – "So piss off, he's mine." – The brunet released Alfred and rose from the chair he was sitting. – "You can have him, I'm not interested anymore on your boyfriend." – Then he walked away, cursing his luck that all the pretty guys are already dating.

Sighing in relief, Alfred looked again to his friend, his gaze unconsciously traveling on Arthur's body. Something inside the American started to stir after he listened the smaller calling him his boyfriend but he wasn't gay, he like women. – 'But being with a man can be interesting.' – His evil side said on his head. Shaking these thoughts, he looked to the other side.

Arthur, on other hand, had noticed the taller blonde looking at his body since the first time. In truth he had noticed Alfred since the American entered the club well dressed. Arthur's body got warm when saw how pretty his friend is. The glasses missing made Alfred's eyes being more vivid, the blue irises are very intense. – "How I wanted to kiss this man on front of me, to feel his skin against mine, to hear his voice moaning my name… But wait, I'm not gay. I like ladies… But thinking more, have sex with a man can be interesting.'

- "Arthur?" – Alfred's voice snapped the British man from his pervert thoughts, he realized that the taller had stood up and has very near him. Thinking in a way to put his plan in action, Arthur took the taller's hand and bring him to the lockers room of the club. – "What are you leading me to, British?"

- "To my locker room. You clearly don't know the kind of people that goes here and you're getting to much attention from who you visibly don't want to." – Arthur smirked, how easy he can lie to the man behind him. – 'Hehehe, I'll have my way with you tonight, American.' – He thought evilly.

On Arthur's locker room, the British man pushed the American inside, locking them on the room. Arthur goes to his refrigerator and take two beers, giving one of them to Alfred, then sit on the couch there and opened his own and started to drink large gulps of it. Alfred sits on his side, opening his beer and taking more small gulps of the beverage.

- "I never thought you like these kind of places." – Arthur said, looking intently at his friend. Alfred blushes more, talking more gulps of it and answered. – "I was invited here and I don't have entered here before, so I never thought this club has these kind of things, like gay guys and waiters using these outfits." – He successes in not look at Arthur's body again, aiming his gaze at the wall in his horizon.

- "Of course here will have gays guys and the employees dressed like that. The main event of here is men dancing and stripping."

- "Oh, I get it."

Arthur was nearly frustration, he want so much to touch Alfred right know but he can't come up with anything to start it. He looked to his side and saw a chair. He returned his green eyes to the blonde and said. – "Alfred, I want your opinion about something. – The British men got up and goes to the chair that he saw, exposing his nude backside on propose.

- "About what?" – Alfred looked to where Arthur was and saw the British man's ass on his view. It got warmer on his body and cheeks. He averted his gaze to the other male's face when he saw Arthur taking a chair with him.

- "About my lap dance."

- "WHAT?" – Alfred was flushed right now, sweating. How he'll handle his growing urges for the male in his front when he'll give a lap dance he doesn't know.

- "The lap dance I make for my customers." – He posted the chair on an empty space on the room, and then he motioned Alfred to go there. – "Sit here for me to show you."

- "Okay." – Alfred shook his head to get his urges low and resist through the entire dance. Sitting on the metal chair, he waited for Arthur start his moves. He saw the smaller male going near a sound system and putting music to play on it. The music has strong beats and was putting both of men in the mood. Arthur posted himself and started to move on front of Alfred, his hips swinging to a side to another with the beats. Arthur turned, showing his behind to Alfred, and then he slowly rose, touching himself on the American's body.

Alfred was sensing himself burning inside with the sensual moves Arthur was making to him, unconsciously he opened his pants, putting his hands inside and stroking his growing erection.

- "Well, well, well. Look at we got here." – Alfred heard Arthur saying above him, his hands sneaking inside the pants of the taller.

- "Wait." – Alfred gasped when his pants was took of harshly from his hips and legs. Then the British man touched the other's manhood, Alfred sighed with the touch.

- "You're like it, Alfred. I'm pleased with that." – Suddenly Arthur licked the tip of the taller's erection, after closing his mouth on it, his tongue circling the appendage.

- "Aah!" – Alfred groaned, his hand going to the head between his legs and gripping there. The suctions of Arthur had become more vicious and hard, making Alfred moan and cum on Arthur's mouth.

- "You taste so sweet, Alfred. But now is my time to enjoy the sweetness." – Arthur gripped Alfred's shirt and throw him harshly on the floor. Then the British man attacked Alfred's lips, stealing his breath. Arthur's tongue was demanding on Alfred, his tongue circling inside the other's hot cavern. His hands had opened the buttons of the shirt of the taller, and then his fingers explored the entire muscled torso. Arthur scrapped his nails on the American's nipples, making the one under moan louder.

The kisses from Arthur is traveling down through Alfred's body until the still hard appendage, he goes more lower, sucking the balls. With a smirk plastered on his face, his spitted saliva on his hand and lubrificated himself and after a little on Alfred's anus, stimulating at the same time the small hole.

- "This is gonna hurt, brace yourself." – Then with this, he inserted himself on Alfred's body, making the American scream in pain. Arthur waited a little and then he moved slowly, go get Alfred comfortable with this all situation. Minutes passed and Arthur couldn't hold himself, then he grinded hard on, earning a moan of pain and pleasure of the man under him. To bring more pleasure, he sucked on the hard nipples of the American, his hands going to his thighs, putting the legs above his shoulders and pumping more deeper. Then finally the long moan of pleasure that he wanted to hear came off from Alfred's lips.

Alfred couldn't believe in what's happening. First he entered in a wrong club, he find his friend working on here, using the most strange (and sexy) outfit, a lap dance and now is being fucked by the very man that raised himself.

But he's so enjoying it. He's enjoying so much that it is making him dizzy.

He wants is to longs forever, but it will be impossible…

With a hard thrust and ten fingers scrapping their nails on Arthur's back, Alfred moaned the small one's name, cumming on both of their torsos. After him he felt Arthur releasing himself, making his body fall on the taller and remain there. A couple of minutes later, they regained their breaths, Arthur retired himself from Alfred and rose going to lie on his couch. – "Come here."

Alfred slowly rose in his feet, then he lie on the couch, between the arms of small male. The American instantly drifted to sleep, his face serene. Arthur seeing this makes his heart ache even more. For so long he wants this man for himself, to love him more than just a friend.

But he can't, the American wants to be alone.

But he can ask to Alfred to be friend with benefits and probably he'll agree with that. With these thoughts, Arthur surrended to the sleep, both of them oblivion from the three men outside, that looked the entire scene and now has massive nosebleeds and a tent on his pants.

**The End**

**I think all of you that read probably know who are that three men outside the door. ;)**

**Reviews please**

**Azumi**


End file.
